Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-62.165.219.114-20190322015344/@comment-62.165.219.114-20190324010238
@ Starwater You are welcome ! Although I dont use your tool it can be handy for the lazy lots out there... I dont really know whats so hard on relocating yourself but at least you made the life of these folks pretty much easier ! :) Ergo : Excelent work WELL DONE MATE ! :) @ 196.70.59.174 A tad bit of correction... its like looking for a NEEDLE IN A NEEDLESTACK ! I really DO HOPE that someone of you cracks it... ( can be even more people at the same time ! ) maybe afterwards you will realise and understand what A person ( namely ME ) must go through to produce these results and pat yourself in the back or give some appreciation to someone LIKE ME if this comes to daylight ! @ MyNameIsTakenWTF Why the hell wouldnt it be okay if you call me by that bro ? :D :) Its the raison d'etre why I gave out this :) Boy oh boy am I eager to leave my " ball 'n chain " behind... :D Yup 12 days to go bro ! :) Sportsman can really feel this thing I dont need to tell you that you were in a similar situation not so long ago... My body literally dies for action ! lol Really do hope I can get back 100% ! Throwing shit at me... ROFL ! Bro this is called human nature ! It was for a reason why I referred to these type of humans ( ?!? :D ) as leeches... lol At least I was " patronized " by these folks led by dipshit ( :D ) you on the other hand ( and I think JRich also is by almost everyone ) ignored... Dont know which is worse... makes me sick to the stomach but I aint surprised even a teeny bit ! This aint a community... there everyone needs to put their back into it... even the weakest TRIES to help out in some way... This is why I looked for a couple of fellas ( like yourself or Knepal for example ) who I've judged as WORTHY of my time and attention... but the rest... straight to the Void ! lol Funny you should mention... I just wrote before in the JRich addressed comment... his *items method is right on the first page ! Yet still here on this page ( or maybe the 2nd now I dont know :D ) ignorant bullshit is spread wide ! So what the fuck is it good for all the work we put in it ??? Or WE ASK FOR HELP and get a shitsandwich as a reply ( ROFL ) ... is this really how people nowadays think a community works ??? This is why I wrote in the former comment I absolutely dont stand for this kind of attitude in any form ! And I fully understand if YOU also quit solving other peoples problems... I think it is time for everyone to chip in OR standing on his/her own feet and WALK IT LIKE I TALK IT ! :D This part is for the " wicked " :D @ 160.177.169.222 You really think Im gonna go through this again ?! Help us save OUR time... Who the fuck helped ME save MY time ?! Dont you think this is getting old to let someone do the heavy lifting and afterwards just shit in his face as a reward ? :D And what I CAN and CANT do... lemme be the judge of that okay ?! I know this hurts a lot but be a man and take NO for an answer for a change ! @ 74.123.85.171 you know if that would be true we wouldnt be in this situation right now... :D " Dangle their results like bait " DUDE either you crack it on your own or you leech off someone else or you just take your chance I dont give a flying fuck which course of action you take its none of my concern ! @ 77.126.29.239 pretty much the same as before with the addition I dont care who you agree with it aint my concern either ! Now back to YOU MyNameIsTakenWTF I can also pull that box thing you use... literally into eternity and my gold wont drop significantly ! :D Speaking of boxes... I tried to fiddle with the bronze box a bit and result is for 3 days in a row 4 accounts get 3*50 energy... might have cracked this as well... ROFL downside is it doesnt work on the silver boxes... though very high chance on energy ! But hey my time on smutstone is over so I dont rob peeps from their chance of succession ! Gimme the solution !!! :P Maaan Im so tired of this bullshit... lol Anyways hopey you are doing fine and dont run into too much trouble on the account of your lady :D ! ( or the assholes lol ) ... and dont stress yourself with smutstone problems its really not worth it ! If you decide to give it another go be prepared for the same ending just like now... :D It is inevitable ! LOL Nothing ever changes really........ sigh :P Cheers ! :) Kyle